Talk:Murakai, Lady of the Night
Lady of the Night Has anyone actually noticed her name? >_> GW is actually encouraging killing prostitutes. D: 82.32.251.74 08:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) She has a power meter. DOes anyone know what is the prupose of it? I din't see any specific function with it... --Winterbay 02:26, 2 September 2007 (CDT) It's so u can see how much health she has left. When it reaches 100% you win. :No. The higher it is, the more damage her storm of souls does. --24.179.151.252 11:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :From what I can tell, she uses the Consumption skill to increase her bar, and then as mentioned, when she uses her Storm skill, it's power depends on how high this bar is. For instance, she used the Storm skill on my party when her bar was nearly full, and it essentially wiped out my entire party of bunched up heroes and henchies. --Franzwald 12:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::From skill descriptions, she gains 20% of her bar per person hit with consumption, and if she gets to 100% she can use storm of souls... it doesn't increase the power, just lets her use it. --Loonsbury 22:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) The key to killing this boss is to interrupt Consumption skill. Withous it, she is powerless. :Broad Headed Arrow, because it looks like all her skills are Spells. --Dice 12:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::BHA is next to useless here, she runs runs runs and runs around when i fight her making almost every BHA fired during combat miss, i can get one in when we haven't agrod her tough--Marth Reynolds 15:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Wrong. They fixed her in the September 13th, 2007 patch. She no longer runs around like a headless chicken, since she uses Caster AI now. She'll stand there a little more still. Smoked her two minutes ago by spamming BHA and Needling Shot. Mesodreth Blackwing 209.29.104.59 21:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Conditions seem to last about 0 time on her, so BHA would be useless even if you could pin her down. Also, has anyone noticed that she seems to cast her (2 second) spells pretty durned fast? (.25 seconds or so) --Loonsbury 22:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Condtitions do remain on her, but not for long no, perhaps she has a higher natural resistance? Deep wound would be advisable, and interupts in the form of spells, as she runs away alot. Also bring regen or hex removal to combat her undead servants. Her undead serveants do not seem to be affected by holy damage like other undead, they seem to take no extra damage. Andurael 11:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ROTFLMAO Guide To Pwning Murakai 1. Be a Mesmer, or have a Mesmer (or a Hero) in your party. 2. When she runs around make her go into some corner or between rocks. 3. Body block. 4. Interrupt her spells. She only has three, but if you interrupt she'll not build the power up and won't cast that third one. 5. ??????? 6. Profit! Quite easy, really. --Rotfl Mao 08:17, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I was a warrior that went in with just heros and Hencies, I brought a MM, a Spirt Spammer, and a Debuff Mesmer. All I had to do to kill her was get the minions to body block her then I just beat her to death. Her spells are easily shut down with a rit using Ritual Lord/Dissonance. :Easiest boss for paragon. I had silencing spear, "You move like a dwarf" + Awe. Gogo 18 second daze on 10 sec recharge! --Spura 10:18, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Biggest problem I had, was every time I die, it's respawn at the start of the map, I run though that whole mess of traps again, why can't I just spawn at the point that's marked near her, geez --Nela 09:01, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Scythe 'Sin Wins. Aura of Holy Might, Way of the Assassin, and you're set. Aura changes scythe damage to Holy, despite not mentioning it in the description... the entire dungeon's filled with Charr and guess what, UNDEAD. Yay 200~ damage on autoattack! Murakai's simple to deal with, I body block using myself and Kahmu (dervishes work well in there). Mesmer hero helps, otherwise you can generally overpower her skills. Casters or melee get hit with her big spell, but rarely both. It's not too hard to recover after a hit from that. When she summons minions, she's still body-blocked; the minions spawn right on top of her, and your next scythe swing deals a nice 253 damage to all three of them. Fun times. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:02, 13 September 2007 (CDT) No drops When i have endured to much pain to get to her and finally killed her all i got was a req15 non max tall shield with crap mods no damn profit here!! :im pretty sure u cant even get a req 15 anthing req 13 is max i think ::Aye, it's Req. 13 max for anything. Even Shiro's stuff has been changed to that. And that's from the boss herself who has crap drops because she's not actually a boss. Did you try checking the chest that spawns? Just a thought. Mesodreth Blackwing 209.29.104.59 21:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Murakai doesn't drop her Axe at all anymore imo. 18 runs in that dungeon, and she only dropped her Hammer once, the rest were shitty golds. --68.222.33.196 13:45, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well i've runned it around 25 times and dropped 1 maul and 2 swords. I'm still waiting my polymock piece. Voice Acting The voice she uses actually seems male, did anyone else notice? -- Yu 14:50, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Voice acting? She has a cutscene? Mr. Mango 21:48, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yu means when she's struck and stuff. She sounds like a male necromancer when taking damage. Mesodreth Blackwing 209.29.104.59 21:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::She isn't a lady of the night-she's a man dressed up as a lady of the night.........The Hobo 16:28, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Other skills I have screens of 2 skills she uses not listed here. Here are the descriptions if anyone can create the skill pages. Murakai's Censure 5e, 2s cast, 18s recharge. Spell. Murakai's Censure washes over all foes, dealing 80 damage and causing Poison and Disease for 10 seconds. Murakai's Calamity 5e, 2s cast, 14s recharge. Spell. Murakai's Calamity washes over all foes, dealing 90 damage and inflicting Poison, Disease, Bleeding, Crippled and Weakness for 10 seconds. 1 Servant of Murakai come[sic] to her aid. -- Enigma 02:59, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Deldrimor title track farming Murakai is an infinite source of her servants. Can this be used to farm Dwarven reputation points and break the rank 8 barrier? Or do they give no reputation points like they give no xp or have no drops? 193.52.24.125 14:02, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :The summoned Servants give no XP. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:45, 13 September 2007 (CDT) No natural regeneration Just finished a solo run of the entire dungeon using a shadow form farming build. Not really a good farm run for the time involved, but an interesting challenge if you're looking for one. I noticed, while fighting Murakai, that she has no natural health regeneration. Also, her damage spells all require a target. Without one, she can't use consumption, and thus cannot charge up her power meter for her much stronger storm of souls skill. Perhaps something to ponder when deciding what to bring on a team run (or solo if you're crazy and have the time, like me). I put some screens of my run here: http://www.duke.edu/~gmy/murakai/ Not sure how to put thumbs on this page, and I don't think it's that relevant anyway. Take it as you will... Blazeroth 17:18, 22 September 2007 (CDT) What is wrong with these skills? I've done this dungeon 4 times now with various characters and I'm pretty sure something about these skills is bugged. First of all, unlike stated in the skill description Murakai's Consumption seems to do more damage when it hits all targets. After my hench got too much dp I had to run in alone and make her focus her wrath on me, whilst keeping my hench back only to heal me. She only did about 100 damage to me alone, but wiped my party instantly if she hit everyone. The second point I noted during a run with my Paragon was that even when she was only using Murakai's Consumption whenever she hit the full party she inflicted all the conditions stated under Murakai's Storm of Souls! I kept my gaze fixed firmly on her and never actually saw her use Storm of Souls now that I think about it. So to put this to the test I did a final run on my Mesmer bringing a full interrupt build that could interrupt everything but Murakai's Call. Whenever she used Murakai's Consumption I was able to interrupt it aside from the 1 moment where I was body-blocked by her servants just as she ran out of range. The moment her skill finished casting once again the entire party got near-wiped by all the conditions stated to be inflicted by Storm of Souls, even though the power bar was no where near full. I was flabbergasted. So my two explanations are that either Storm of Souls is silently cast along with Consumption whenever it hits the entire party, or Consumption itself is bugged and behaves like Storm of Souls under certain conditions. Anyone got some input on this? Liselle Morrow 09:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Taken from the official wiki: "Murakai's Storm of Souls can decimate your party in one hit, and, if she hits your entire party with Murakai's Consumption, will activate every time she casts Consumption." So indeed if Murakai's Consumption hits the entire party it automatically triggers Storm of Souls as well, but Storm of Souls isn't cast seperately and thus can't be interupted. Useful, very useful... <_< Liselle Morrow 11:42, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Health From my calculations, she has about 12,500 health. This was calculated by the fasct that it takes 5 minutes to kill her with a 600/smiter. 53 damage from holy wrath and 23 from retribution every time she attacks. She wands at about 1 time every 1.8 seconds (includes casting time). So her health is (53+23)/1.8 * 300 seconds. Ressmonkey 13:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Unless she takes double holy damage, in which case she has 25000 health, which is in the omgwtf category. Ressmonkey 16:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I was smacking her with critical hits on a holy damage scythe, and didn't see any giant numbers... so I don't think she shares the weakness with her minions and whatnot. Much the same as Rotscale, she could be undead or whatever, and not actually have any weaknesses... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:11, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, i tested it with light of deldrimor and she isnt weak to holy damage, so 12500 health it is. Ressmonkey 21:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Necromancer? Why is she listed as a necromancer if she doesn't use any necromancer skills? -- Kirbman 20:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :She is referred to as a Necro in the Master Dungeon Guide's description of Cathedral of Flames. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Murakai isn't a Necrmoancer. She's a Warrior. I know this because she dropped a Warrior tome some days ago. It might be cause she can controll her undead minions and that is kinda all a necro is. Fang Cloud 09:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Murakai's Chest... Fucked me over, twice. I got a surmia thingy and a NON-max req 10 longbow, with a shitty skin.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Just FYI, the Surmia Carving always drops, that's part of the quest for the dungeon. As for the other drops, better luck next time. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) She dropped a warrior tome For me in Hard Mode. Necromancer what? --Blue.rellik 10:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Huh? Weird! Screenie? RT | Talk 10:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Image:Murakai_warrior.JPG Blue.rellik 10:38, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::: maybe N/W? -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 10:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Weird RT | Talk 10:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::: And btw, what proof do we have that she's N at all? -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 10:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Only proof is what the Master Dungeon guide says. As far as gameplay goes, there is nothing --Blue.rellik 11:12, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Proof shes Necro? What is it that says shes necro? She uses no necro skills. I'm thinking when they gave her a wep, they changed her profession to warrior. Changing. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :According to GW lore, she's a necromancer. We didn't really reach a conclusion about this before either. 22:54, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::According to GW lore, Razah was gonna be changable as a profession. That didnt happen. Prehaps she used to be a necro, but was changed to a warrior when they gave her a wep? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:57, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's fine with me either way. Lmao, necromancer-like warrior. 23:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::'YOU''' try to name a foe thats a warrior primary yet is also apparently necro primary, then..? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Howzat. 23:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have a way of provding some fairly definitive proof. Since I'm a necromancer myself, I'll go fight her and die, If i can see her Soul Reaping, then she's definately a necro, If I cant, it probably means thes not necro, This won't proove any specific prof, because she could just have 0 SR, but...we'll see. :::::::Dejavu *looks at shiro's talkpage* and anyways you can see with shiro, that there are monsters with 2 primary professions, I mean there are also monsters with 2 elite's so why not?--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 19:51, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I checked, she does not, In fact, Soul reap. This probably means she isnt necro. :::::::::Well tbh she does have necromancer-like skills, I think that it is wise to keep in mind that although she looks warrior and has warrior drops, that she could be, just as Shiro, a monster with 2 primary professions --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 22:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::2 primary professions? who told you that? Shiro is an assassin, as he drops sin tomes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Other skill anyone noticed that she uses a skill or spell called Murakai's Calamity ? I does something similar to her Storm of Souls ? Big Bow 06:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :You sure you weren't seeing Murakai's Censure? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, I got killed by it and it was on my dmg skill display. Something dealing 90 dmg to targets and inflincting conditions. Big Bow 06:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I've never done Cathedral of Flames, so I have no clue. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Looked like Censure to me at first, but it was written differently. Big Bow 06:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::This is odd... GWW has Calamity listed, but no skill page sor Censure. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It is exactly the skill she used ! It 's way different from Censure. Big Bow 06:35, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Degen I've removed the note that she doesn't take degen. I have not checked if she takes degen. I'm removing it purely so that it is consistant with the cautery signet strategy on Murakai's Storm of Souls. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :She's got a shitload of health, so it's more likely that it's just nearly impossible to see health degeneration working. You'll need to test it by giving her nothing but health degen, and seeing what happens. It'll probably work. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) H/H able? if it is please tell the builds!!@!@!@!@!@!@ :Load up on 3 heroes and give them good skills. Pick Zho (for daze) and three other henchman. Do not use ursan. Kill her [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 14:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Actually Ursan is pretty damn good in this dungeon. 01:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) : Nobody is saying Ursan is doesn't work just that it's made the game far too easy (clearing fow in 1 hr 30mins or the whole DoA in about 2 hrs). Better to face dungeons and enjoy the challenge rather than breeze through them with no troubles. Oh and ursan works in nearly all dungeons. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, (to anon) I don't think Ursan would work well here at all. He was asking about H/H builds and in general Ursan does not H/H well at all. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:48, 8 June 2008 (UTC)